Moment of Reflection
by Shirley Ann Burton
Summary: After Alan Tracy's climactic battle with the Hood, he and TinTin take time to think about their actions in their wild adventure.


**Moment of Reflection**   
**By: Shirley Ann Burton**

**This scene takes place after Alan rescues the Hood and before the Hood and his helpers are arrested by the authorities.**

Holding her head in pain, Tin-Tin was still on her knees when Jeff, Alan, and Lady Penelope approached her cautiously. 

Jeff was the first to speak. "Tin-Tin, honey, are you all right?" 

She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Yes—I mean, no—I mean, I don't know!" 

"Easy, Tin-Tin, relax," said Penelope calmly. "No one here is going to hurt you." 

"Lady Penelope, I'm more afraid that _I'll_ hurt _you_. I don't want to have this power if it's going to make me like my uncle!" 

Alan motioned the two adults away from Tin-Tin for a moment. "Dad, Lady P, would it be all right if I talk to her alone for now?" 

"Are you sure, son?" Jeff asked curiously. 

"Yeah, Dad. She needs someone to vent at, and I admit I'm deserving of some of it." 

Jeff and Lady Penelope looked at each other and agreed this was the right decision for them to leave the teens alone. 

Penelope said, "If you need us, we're not that far away." 

As they walked away, Tin-Tin noticed Alan standing alone. "You should go with them, Alan, before I end up hurting you, too." 

"Hurting me? Tin-Tin, you saved my life, _twice_. That should account for something." 

"Don't you understand, Alan!?" Tin-Tin snapped. "I have the same power as the Hood, _my uncle_!" 

"I know, but that doesn't mean you're anything like him." 

"But Alan I—" 

"Tin-Tin, please. I need to say a couple of things to you, get all of this off my chest. The first is…I'm so sorry." 

She was surprised by his apology. "You're sorry? For what?" 

"Back on Tracy Island, you said I can act like a real jerk sometimes. I didn't _act_ like a jerk. I _was_ a jerk, period. I was so bent on saving my family that I took out my anger on you and Fermat, and I shouldn't have done it. I also forgot your parents and Brains were all in danger. I just felt like—I don't know, the whole world was resting on me, and I left both of you behind. Some tough guy I turned out to be, huh?" 

"Even the toughest of men can do better with the occasional assist," Tin-Tin said calmly. "What was the other thing?" 

"The other was in fact to thank you for saving my life twice: first from the scorpion and second from the Mole. What I don't understand is why? I thought you hated my guts." 

"At times, I _do_ hate your guts. You already explained why, though, and after what we've been through, I think all three of us matured. Fermat found his courage, you found your faith in trusting others, and I—" 

"Found that you have the same power as your uncle." 

"I don't want that, Alan. I want to get rid of it." She felt unnerved again. 

Alan held the girl's shaking hands. "Tin-Tin, there is one very big difference between you and your uncle. The Hood uses his powers whenever he wants and hurts people. You, on the other hand, use your gift only when it's necessary and to help others. Like I said, just because you have the same powers as your uncle doesn't make you bad like he is. You are a _good_ person, Tin-Tin. You are not evil. You have a heart; he doesn't." 

Tin-Tin sighed. "I know, but it's just frightening to me." 

"I understand, but you have another advantage over your uncle. You've got the support of family and friends. Your parents, Brains and Fermat, my family, and even me—of course, I don't know if _I'd_ recommend me." 

She giggled lightly. 

"If you ever need to talk to anybody, we'll all be there for you. You don't need to hold all your fears and anger inside. It's good to vent your pain to someone else, especially me right now. I deserved part of that venting after the way I acted at home." 

Tin-Tin finally smiled. "Thanks, Alan. That really means a lot to me." 

"And this is a promise I'm making now. I will _not_ take advantage of your gift to gain something for myself. It is _your_ gift, Tin-Tin. I don't want to hurt you any more than I've already done today." 

"Really?" 

"Really. I promise, and as you can see, both my hands are out, no fingers crossed." 

"I believe you, Alan. You've got a lot of courage yourself. I'm just glad you were able to channel that the right way." 

The young Tracy scratched his head. "Yeah, it just took me being stupid to realize that." 

"Nah, you weren't being stupid. You were just being a typical teenage guy—making attempts at being tough and part of the crowd. I know it's been hard on you in a family of six and without your mom, but I think you'll join your brothers soon enough." 

"Thanks, Tin-Tin. Now, shall we get out of here? I'm ready to go home." 

"Me, too." 

As the pair started walking out of the Bank of London, Alan said, "Tin-Tin, could I ask one little favor from you?" 

"I may regret this, but what is it?" 

"If I start being a jerk again, would you and Fermat _please_ put me in my place?" 

She laughed with her response. "Alan Tracy, we'd be delighted." 

The pair continued walking, both having discovered profound respect for each other and their inner strengths.   
  
  


The End   



End file.
